Lockdown
by TayMarsh23
Summary: What happens when Clare, Eli, and Minnie get trapt in Degrassi with a sadistic Fitz. SAME CHARACTERS FROM GREEN EYES AND A CUTE SMIRK. Two-shot. Eclare
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing the promo for this week I started thinking about the lockdown.**

**THIS HAS ALL THE SAME CHARACTERS AS GREEN EYES AND A CUTE SMIRK.**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters except Minnie.**

**I do own this story.**

**Eli's pov**

Clare and I walked into the gym hand in hand.

The gym looked actually decent. Balloons and steamers hung around.

I looked at Clare. She had on a white dress with back polk-a-dots and black flats

with a black head band with a red rose attached to the side.

She looked at me. I had on a red blazer with a black button down shirt, black pants and black shoes.

I smirked at her.

After a couple of minutes we spotted Adam and Minnie at a table paying for a raffle ticket.

"Clare!"Minnie yelled. She ran over to to Clare and hugged her.

They were gushing at each other's dresses.

Minnie had on a white dress with black paint splashed on it with a black heels.

Her wavy brown hair flowed over shoulder. She had on a onyx chocker.

"Hey man."I said giving Adam our handshake.

Adam was wearing a black blazer with a beige button down shirt, black tie, jeans and a black beanie.

A song came on and Clare and Minnie pulled Adam and I to the dancefloor.

After a few songs we got something to drink.

"Crap. Minnie I left my cell at that gas station. Can I go back and get it?"he asked

She sighed. "Hurry back, Mister."she said handing him her keys

"Yes ma'am."he pecked her lips before leaving.

Clare and Minnie left saying they were going to the bathroom.

I suddenly remebered tomorrow's Clare birthday and I left her present in my locker.

I left the gym and walked down a dark hallway to my locker.

I took out the long velvet box and tucked it in my pocket.

My locker was near the bathrooms so I waited.

"Hey. Stalker much?"Minnie joked

We walked down the hallway when we noticed a dark figure at their locker.

"Hey guys."the figure said

We got closer and saw who it was.

"What do you _want _Mark?"I said

"I have a suprise for you guys."he said

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him.

He pushed me back and slammed the locker.

He had something in his hand. The one light lit in the hallway reflected on the object.

It was a knife.

"Where do you think your going?"he said with a dark edge to his voice.

"Woah Fitz."Minnie said

Minnie ran to the doors behind her only to see a huge goon lock the door and disapper.

I looked at the doors behind Fitz to see another goon lock the door and disapper.

"Purse."He said pointing to Clare's purse. "Give it."

She tossed him the purse. He went through it until he found her cell.

He threw it on the ground and stompted on it.

"You too." he said looking at Minnie.

"I don't have a purse with me."she said

He looked her up and down.

"Come here."he beckoned

She froze.

"GET OVER HERE."he shouted

She flinched and slowly walked towards him.

**Minnie's pov**

He pushed me aganist the lockers, his hands roaming over over my body.

I moved my head to the side so our faces weren't so close.

His hand froze over my left breast.

He reached in and grabbed my cell before pushing me aside.

I went back to Clare and Eli.

"Why are you doing this?"Clare asked in a shaky tone

"Cause."

"What are you gonna do?"Eli asked threating

Was he insane. Why was he trying to anger the guy with a knife in his hand?

"Minnie remeber our talk yesterday?"Fitz asked

_Flashback_

_I closed my locker to see Fitz waiting behind it._

_I groaned._

_"What do you want?"I asked irritated_

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"e asked_

_"You? At a dance?"I asked suprised_

_He shrugged_

_"Adam already asked me."I said_

_"Why are you dating that freak?"he asked disgusted_

_"Cause he's diffrent."_

_"I can be diffrent."_

_"Please. You'll always be Fitz: the biggest jerk at Degrassi."_

_Then I walked away._

"Well I wanna be more than that."Fitz said

"I wanna be much more than that."

I shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"I'll start with Saint Clare."he said pulling out a condom

Clare started crying and shaking.

Eli started to walk towards Fitz his hands balled into a fist

I held him back.

"Eli! You do not want to start a fight with a guy with a fucking knife in his hand."I spat at him

"Clareeeee."he streched out her name. "I'm waiting."

She looked at us with pleading eyes. Before slowly walking towards Fitz.

"Wait!"I said

Everyone looked at me.

"Why have Clare when you can have me?"I said trying to sound seductive

"Really?"he asked waggiling his eyebrows

"Yeah." I pushed him up aganist the lockers before kissing him.

Ewwwww. This was disgusting. Our tounge danced. I started to rub him down there. He moaned.

He started to play with the zipper of my dress.

I pulled away.

"Not here." I whispered

I grabbed his hand and lead him to a empty classroom and closing the door.

**Clare's pov**

As soon as the door closed I looked at Eli.

He had a disgusted look on his face.

Then the door flung open.

Minnie ran out.

"RUN!"she screamed running past us

We were confused. But when we saw Fitz wobble out holding his crotch it made sense.

We raced after Minnie.

She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started to mess with the lock.

I looked back to see that Fitz was comming closer to us.

It finally unlocked. We ran down the hallways.

**Minnie's pov**

I noticed that I was slowing down. Damn heels. I didn't have time to take them off.

I looked back and saw Fitz running after us.

We turned a corner and saw blue and red flashing lights. The cops were here.

**Clare's pov**

We pushed open the front door and ran out.

"Freeze!"a police officer commanded

We put our hands up.

"The three of us were being held hostage."Eli said breathless

"The three of you?"Principal Simpson asked

I nodded my head.

I turned and saw no one there.

I looked around.

"Where's Minnie?"I asked alarmed

Eli and I looked around.

"She was just behind us."I said

We turned our heads when we heard a yelp from the school.

"She's still inside..."I whispered

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger!**

**Is Minnie ok? Will someone save her? What does Fitz plan?**


	2. Pulse

**I got so many emails that you guys are following this story! Thanks SO much!**

**I have a question about last nights episode Purple Pills part 1.**

**Are Clare and Eli dating? Cause when Adam was talking about guys ditching their friends for their girlfriends Eli didn't deny it.**

**Chapter 2: Pulse**

**Minnie's pov**

Yes! We were finally getting out of here.

We raced towards the front door.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and something sharp pressed aganist my back.

"Your little plan didn't work." he whispered in my ear

I watched as Clare and Eli went out the door.

Tears weld up in my eyes. They left me. what great friends they are.

Fitz spun me around only to strike my across the face which caused me to yelp.

He dragged me up the stairs and into a classroom. He locked the door.

"You know we can't stay in this school forever."I said

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."he said blocking the door.

**Eli's Pov**

It's been 20 minutes.

Adam came back to see cops.

When we told him what happened he went from numbness, to screaming at police officers telling them to do something.

Now he was just sobbing. Clare tried to cheer him up but ended up crying.

I was the only one who was succeding at holding back tears.

I sat down between Clare and Adam, rubbing their backs.

**Minnie's Pov**

My stomach grumbled loudly.

I looked at Fitz. He sighed loudly.

He grabbed my arm and lead me down the stairs and into the cafetiria.

We went into the kitchen opened a giant fridge and got a chocolate cake.

He grabbed a knife and cut me a slice. When he wasn't looking I grabbed the knife and tucked it in my bra.

As soon as I was finished eating we went back to the room.

I needed to do this fast.

I walked over to Fitz and kicked him in his crotch again and punched him.

I unlocked the door and ran out.

I ran down the hallway. Then I herd a snap and stumbled to the right.

What the-?

I looked down and saw that my right heel broke.

FUCK! I mentally cursed.

I stumbled down the stairs.

Suddenly something grabbed my ankle and I fell.

I screamed at the sudden pain.

I saw Fitz with the bloody knife and a large gash in my leg blood running down my leg.

He got on top of me and held the knife to my throat.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR GAMES!" he shouted

I spit in his eyes.

He sat up in pain slightly.

I took out the knife and plunged it in his stomach blood splattering on my clothes.

He froze. His eyes wide. Then he fell.

I quickly got up and stared at him. His body lying in a pool of his blood.

I ran away.

I saw the flashing blue and red lights again.

I stumbled towards the doors and walked out.

"Freeze!"I heard someone say.

"Minnie"I heard Adam say.

**Clare's pov**

I heard someone yell freeze.

Eli, Adam, and I looked up and saw Minnie standing infront of the front doors.

Her hair was a mess, her left cheek was red, there was a large gash on her right leg that was bleeding,

her heel was broken, and last but not least there was blood on her dress.

A police officer spoke through the bullhorn.

"Whose blood is that on you?"

She just shook her head.

Then I noticed that he left arm was behind her back.

I walked over to the officer and took the bullhorn.

"Minnie what's behind you back?"I said

She slowly moved her arm to reveal a bloosy knife.

"I had to do it."she shouted "He was going to kill me."she sobbed

I quickly ran over to Minnie and hugged her.

She shurgged me off.

"You left me."she whispered

"No Minnie. I thought you were behind me I swear."I started crying

I wrapped my arms around her and she didn't push me away.

"I would never do that."I said that over and over.

I felt four other arms wrap around us. It was Adam and Eli.

A police office walked up to us.

"Where is the boy?"he asked

"On the stairs."she said

I watched Fitz was carried out on a strecher.

"How is he?" Minnie asked a guy pushing the steacher.

"There's a pulse but we have to act fast."

We froze. A pulse. He's still alive.

I looked at Minnie.

She looked horrified.

_6 months later_

**Minnie's pov**

It was the last day of school!

I was so excited! I saw Adam at his locker.

I walked over to him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"I said

"Hey Clare. Have you seen Minnie?"he asked

I scoffed. He turned around smiling.

"Kidding." he leaned in and kissed me deepley.

"Get a room."we heard a voice say.

"Shut up _Fitz._" I said

"Hey It's Mark now." he said

Clare and Eli walked up hand in hand.

"It's so hot."Clare said

"Yeah. I feel like i'm going to reach the boiling point."Eli said

**(haha. See what I did there?)**

"Well maybe you should stop wearing all that black."Clare teased

"You love me in black."he said smugly

"Yeah I do."she said giggiling

"Did you buy your cape and gown yet?"I asked Fitz

**(In this story Fitz is a senoir.)**

"I got the money right here." he said holding up a 20 and 10.

"Well go pay. You graduate in 30 minutes."I said

"Yes mother."he said walking away.

Who would've thought the guy who tried to kill would end up being my friend.

Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald became my friend.

Forgive and Forget.

**I couldn't kill Fitz off. I just couldn't.**

**And I read somewhere that after the lockdown Fitz turns nice so I decieded to do that.**

**Hit review if you don't want school to start!**


End file.
